l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Secret
RPG Information Dark Secret (Disadvantage, 4 points, 5 points for Ninja) [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 158 Characters with the Dark Secret would jeopardize your family's standing if it was revealed. Legend of the Five Rings; First Edition, p. 76 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Agasha Ichiro (Possessed by an oni) * Akifumi (Former Bandit Lord) * Akiyoshi (Posing as a male samurai) * Akodo Kage (Kolat Master) * Akodo Yoruga (Kolat) * al-Rashid (Qolat) * Amiko (Bloodspeaker) * Asahina Hidari (Violently prejudiced) * Asahina Hira (Isawa Nariaki) * Asahina Nizomi * Asahina Yajinden * Asai (Bloodspeaker) * Azito (Kolat agent) * Bayushi Akana (False identity) * Bayushi Aramoro (In love with brother's wife) * Bayushi Atsuki (Gozoku) * Bayushi Hurunayi (Shinobi) * Bayushi Kachiko (Adultery) * Bayushi Korechika (His infantille daughter is still alive in captivity) * Bayushi Minoko (Gozoku) * Bayushi Ogoe (Many) * Bayushi Saisho (Her infantille daughter is still alive in captivity) * Bayushi Yashino (Criminal connections) * Bondo (Bloodspeaker) * Bujuro (Bloodspeaker) * Chinoko (Kolat Master) * Chio (Bloodspeaker) * Chu (Bloodspeaker) * Chuda Chiaki (Rokuro-kubi) * Chuda Rintaro (Chuda) * Chuda Tenkazu (Maho-tsukai) * Daidoji Iyashi (Several) * Daidoji Takihiro (Harrier, Kolat) * Daigotsu Abalendu (Gaijin) * Daigotsu Kirazai (Servant of Daigotsu) * Daigotsu Masisha (Servant of Daigotsu) * Daigotsu Shiraki * Daigotsu Susumu (Spider) * Daigotsu Toshiro (Taint) * Doji Akae (Kolat Master) * Doji Akiko (Gozoku conspirator) * Doji Domotai (The Harriers) * Doji Hoturi (Bayushi Dairu - secret son) * Doji Nio (Commercial dealings) * Doji Raigu (Gozoku) * Doji Saori (Studying Shourido) * Goju Zeshin (Spider Clan) * Hantei Naseru (Death of Hantei XVI) * Hantei Sotorii (Whispers) * Haroun (Qolat) * Haruka (Criminal connections) * Hatsuko (Scorpion agent) * Hidekazu (Disciple of P'an Ku) * Ichiro Koturi (Maho-tsukai) * Ide Tang (Scorpion Spy) * Ikoma Arimi (Lover - Matsu Makoto) * Ikoma Katsu (Doubt about his Lord's honor) * Ikoma Ryozo (Mother's maho) * Ikoma Soko (Kolat Master) * Ikudaiu (Kolat) * Isawa Hirofumi (Twin Asako Miyo) * Isawa Hochiu (Conspiracy with Chosai) * Isawa Kaede (Her birth) * Isawa Korekado (Kolat Master) * Isawa Kakusu-Sakana (Bloodspeaker) * Itsuki (Thief) * Iuchi Karasu * Iuchi Yue (Black Scroll) * Iuchiban (Actually Otomo Jama) * Junichi (Spider affiliation) * Kado (Kolat) * Kaiu Namboku (Pawn of the Scorpion) * Kakita Foruku (Kolat) * Kakita Yuchihito (Bound to a Kansen) * Kaouta (Kolat Master) * Kasuga Hitsuko (Bore a child) * Kijuro (Kolat) * Kincho the Sixth (Tanuki spirit) * Kishida (Spider Clan agent) * Kitsu Okura (Pact with Akuma no Oni) * Kitsu Osuji (Premonition) * Kitsu Yosaku (Bloodspeaker) * Kitsuki Daisuke (Kolat) * Kitsuki Shimada (Let his lord's assassin escape) * Kitsune Hamato (Kolat, Bound to an oni) * Kitsune Kenjo (Stolen identity) * Kuni Nakiro * Kuni Shikura (Kolat Master) * M'rika (Bog Hag) * Matsu Goji (Fled from battle) * Matsu Hiroru (Shiba Nosuriko, former Kolat) * Matsu Mieko (Member of the Gozoku) * Matsu Mikiu (Liaison with Moto Ujiaki) * Matsu Shindoku (Piracy plot) * Meilekki (Minion of the Shadow) * Miya Kuboti (Bloodspeaker) * Ninube Onchi (Member of the Ninube) * Meishozo Nisei (Disguised Yajinden) * Miharuko (Kolat) * Mirumoto Arimi (Student of Shourido) * Mirumoto Katsutoshi (Murdered Mirumoto Hirohisa) * Mirumoto Niwa (Former charge was a maho-tsukai) * Mirumoto Umeka (Love affair, illegitimate son) * Miya Gensaiken (Pekkle no Oni) * Miya Kaishako (Terrible news) * Moshi Shanegon (Kolat Master) * Moto Chaozhu (Kolat) * Nigai (Bloodspeaker) * Nyoko (Mining Gems) * Ota (Bloodspeaker) * Otomo Nishige (Identity of Otomo M'rika) * Otomo Suikihime (Taught by Otomo M'rika) * Roshungi (Agent of Daigotsu) * Seppun Ishitata (Etiquette) * Seppun Jinpachi (Kolat) * Seppun Murinaga (Inner Gift) * Seppun Soishi (Helped to kill his own lord) * Seppun Toriko (Smuggling artifacts into the Imperial District * Seppun Toshiken (Illegitimate) * Shashakar (Insanity, the Great Sleep's outcome) * Shiba Gaijushiko (Gozoku) * Shiba Omoko (Liaison to oyabun Habu) * Shiba Ujimitsu (Wife and daughter's deaths) * Shiba Yoma (Kolat) * Shinjo Shimikoto (Crimelord) * Shinjo Yokatsu (Kolat Master) * Shosuro Atesharu (Kolat) * Shosuro Eiriasu (Shosuro Infiltrator) * Shosuro Emon (Kolat Master) * Shosuro Higatsuku (Ordered assassination of Yoritomo Aramasu) * Shosuro Sashen * Shosuro Shuji (Born a peasant) * Soshi Bantaro (Father's death) * Soshi Nahoko (Murdered her husband) * Soshi Ryogo (Maho-tsukai) * Soshi Uidori (Triplets) * Tamori Tamanako (Illegitimate child, murderer) * Taro (Kolat informer) * Tawagoto (Killed Seppun Sugita) * Te'tik'kir (Betrayed His Tribe) * Togashi Yama (Doubt) * Toku (Heimin) * Toku Butaka (Kolat) * Tsuruaka (Really a peasant) * Tsuruchi Etsui (Kolat, Pirate) * Tsuruchi Heishiro (Killer) * Tsuruchi Junko (Former assassin for hire) * Usagi Ozaki (Knows the truth) * Yasuki Funtaru (Shadowlands sympathizer) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (Kolat) * Yasuki Taka (Kolat, Disillusioned with the Kolat) * Yogo Tanaka (Kuroiban) * Yogo Tjeki (Shadowed Tower) * Yoritomo Emoto (Not Dead) * Yoritomo Haruko (Aiding the Adkarst) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Tainted) * Yoritomo Seiki (Kolat agent) * Yoshitsune (Impersonator) * Yuki-Oro (Maho-tsukai) * Yuri (Bloodspeaker) External Links * Dark Secrets (Spirit Wars) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta